


Shadows Entwined

by Dinoskull



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Shadow Weaver finds a new source of power...and perhaps something more.Diverges from after S2 Episode 6.





	Shadows Entwined

Shadow Weaver should have been disgusted with herself.

To practically prostrate herself before yet another master after finally leaving the Horde in exchange for magic power!

But whenever she looked into those cold black eyes, that had seen an entire civilizations pass before them, vanished into sand...

All resentment vanished.

Those eyes that looked at almost everyone and everything as an irrelevant insect

Except for her. She was at the very least a pet.

From another mere mortal it would have been insulting. 

But to be acknowledged in the eyes of such splendor, such perfection, the living embodiment of what she strived to be.

Not even just acknowledged, but needed.

A goddess who depended on her... needed her! 

She couldn't deny, that was a great boost to self worth.

She had been lying low, unable to make it Bright Moon as quickly as she hoped. She had to stop and rest. Luckily no one in the general populace knew what the reclusive "Shadow Weaver" looked like, so to others, she was merely a strange old woman who needed help.

Then, before the break of dawn, **she** appeared.

The blue skinned woman had sensed Shadow Weaver's fading power, and thus her potential knowledge and use.

Shadow Weaver meanwhile sensed more magical energy in this person than she could ever hope to drain...and the power was drawn not from the planet but the dark void beyond it.

The woman, no, the ** _entity_ **, needed assistance. She was stuck on Etheria with no full understanding of how, like Hordak before her.

She had vast power; but any bright,shining light left her suffering and helpless

Shadow Weaver had the solution, she just needed a source of magic to feed off of.

It was the start of a_ fruitful _ relationship.

Shokoti did not resent her dependency on the sorceress to function at all. And so Shadow Weaver granted her mistress the same courtesy. The dark queen acknowledged her service and she was _ well _rewarded.

"Shadow Weaver."

Shadow Weaver was jolted out of her lovestruck thoughts by the voice of the Witch Queen.

"I wish to explore the ruins today." It was an order, but the tone was not commanding. A mere statement of fact.

"As you desire, my queen. But I am afraid I need to recharge, and humbly request some of your power ." 

(Shadow Weaver felt her toes curl involuntarily as she spoke. After being in the Horde, "queen" was such a thrillingly taboo word.)

"Very well. Shall we use the quick method, or the more involved one?" her mistress questioned.

"The second, if you don't mind, my queen." 

"As you wish, _ my servant _." Shokoti replied as she began to undress.

Her tone was cold as always. 

But Shadow Weaver soon felt _ very _ warm.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the only steamy thing I have ever written.)  
Love isn’t always about what one deserves…it can just happen.  
And sometimes it can happen between two horrible shadowy magic users in a symbiotic relationship where they feed on eachother’s power!
> 
> Shokoti is from House of Shokoti Part 2, the 41st episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. I tried to play up how she as like something out of Clark Ashton Smith's stories in the He-Man two parter story about her.  
Other people come up with ways for He-Man to enter the setting in fanfics. Me? I dig up the most obscure female villain characters I can find and throw them into Etheria and say:  
go, be gay!
> 
> Imagining Shadow Weaver happily holding up shadows like an umbrella for her Cosmic horror girlfriend is a hilarious image to me  
And yet between the two its Shadow Weaver who has tentacles... so ironic.
> 
> Or imagine from Shokoti's side: her holding up a smaller version of that thing that appeared in the ritual that led to Light Spinner becoming Shadow Weaver, encouraging a nervous Shadow Weave to pet it.
> 
> This is the closest to a healthy relationship I can imagine Shadow Weaver having. Shadow Weaver had a weird relationship with the Black Garnet, even talking to it. And she wants to feel loved and needed. But yeah, Shokoti is the only type of entity I can feel Shadow Weaver being willingly submissive for.


End file.
